Cartoon Snapshot
Cartoon Snapshot was a game released on Cartoon network for the Powerpuff Girls. Story The city of Townsville is full of action. With citizens like the Powerpuff Girls residing the action never stops! Everyday is full of new adventure. Its your job as the Photographer of the "Townsville daily" to capture all of this on film. How to play This game uses only a mouse to point and click. In each level you are given stickers and a headline/sentence describing how the scene should look. You must then pick the stickters to use and then click on the camera to take a snapshot. With each "Sticker" you can change its size, pose and what not by clicking on it. The words and scene randomize with each round of play. Ranging from the classroom, the mayors office, Outside of Townsville, the mayors office entrance, Outside of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Quotes/headlines *You lookin' for trouble pal? You came to the right place. *Go right ahead Bubbles.... YOU'RE NOT BUBBLES! *And once again the day is saved, Thanks to, the powerpuff Girls! *Time for another decree *Oh no! they got Sara Bellum! *This calls for Triple-Team Action! *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: To the rescue! *This is no time for Gardening! *Thats one Explosive situation! Stickers to choose from #3 pink POW icons #Thoughtful Bubbles #Bubbles sitting #Bubbles flying to the side to punch #Bubbles punching upward #Bubbles watering plants #Bubbles kicking #Bubbles flying while waving to the viewer #Bubbles in normal fly pose #Blossom giving a speech #Blossom standing #Blossom in a happy pose #Blossom posing #Blossom fighting #Blossom digging a hole to plant flowers #Blossom nuzzling a bunny #Blossom in normal fly pose #Blossom flying towards the screen #Blossom in a double kick #Blossom Reading #Buttercup normal fly pose #Buttercup fighting #Buttercup laughing #Buttercup in kick pose #Buttercup about to fight #Buttercup punching #Buttercup in flight pose #The professor talking #Professor posing #Professor Laughing #Professor being lifted #Miss Keane #Miss Bellum #The mayor pointing #Mayor reading a document #a random monster #a pile of beaten up enemies #Mojo Jojo standing #Mojo with the Anubis Head #Mojo being hit #Mojo being hit upward #Mojo hit to the side #Mojo standing now facing the screen #The black guy pretending to be buttercup #The muscled guy pretending to be Bubbles #The leader pretending to be Blossom #Him being hit upward #Him being hit #Him's face being hit upward #Him standing #Snake being hit upward #Snake standing #Grubber being hit #Grubber standing #Ace being hit #Big billy standing #Big Billy being hit #Arturo standing #Fuzzy Lumpkins being hit #Fuzzy being hit upward #Fuzzy being hit #Fuzzy sent flying #Fuzzy standing #A bunch of stars #2 golden/yellow hit or "Impact" marks #2 light blue hit marks #2 sparkly pink hit marks. Trivia *''Techniqually there is no way to fail this game. If you click the camera and did not do anything then it will still show the same results.'' *''Blossom has the most stickers, being 10. Buttercup only have 7 and Bubbles has 7''. *''Blossom's eyes are wrongly colored in one of the stickers, being without color.'' *''In buttercups laughing sticker her eyelids are blue. '' *The pile of enemies beaten up was later used as a magnet from the PPG activity sets. Gallery in game image.png|a in game screenshot Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video games Category:Games